A Place In This World
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: He loves her...she loves him. They are soul-mates! What more could a girl want? But there's a tiny problem-he's a muggle-born and she's Andromeda BLACK. Written for Taylor Swift Song Challenge and Song-fic Boot Camp Challenge. *warning: Slight swearing*


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Taylor Swift Song Challenge on HPFC.**

**Song prompt-A Place in this World.**

**Written for Song-Fic Boot Camp on HPFC**

**Song prompt-A Place in this World**

* * *

**A Place In This World**

_"I don't want to hide anymore, Andromeda," he said, intensely. _

_"I know…I don't too…" she whispered. _

_"Then, come with me!" there was a desperate look in his eyes._

_"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise, her voice trembling._

_"I'm asking you to choose me, Dromeda, I have got an apartment, please, move in with me?" Astonished, she stared at her boyfriend. _

_"I know you're afraid of what your family will think or do; but once you leave them…once we are together, they can't do anything._

_"I know, I'm asking too much. Way too much. But I love you, Dromeda, I really do. And you mean a lot to me…but I'm tired of hiding what I feel for you! I don't want to feel scared anymore…I don't want to _pretend_ anymore…I just…don't want you to be _ashamed_ of me anymore…" he whispered the ending._

_"I'm not ashamed of you Ted!" Andromeda exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes. _

_"Then why are you afraid, sweetheart?" he asked her, smiling sadly.. _

_For that, she didn't have reply. _

_"I'll wait for you…I'll be at the station, to pick you up."_

_"Are you sure?" she asked, with fear._

_"I'm sure…I hope you will be too." He bent to kiss her again… it was passionate and meaningful. And somehow, there was a hint that it would be the last time. Horrified, she realized that it was a goodbye kiss. _

_"I love you," he said, hoarsely, after ending it. _

_"I love you too…" she replied, her voice still trembling. _

_With a long look at her, and a hug, he was gone. _

Andromeda couldn't get out the words Ted had said, her mind couldn't think of anything else. Those words…heavy voice…serious expression! Everything about him that day had been determined and serious. But she didn't blame him. She too was tired of this hide-and-seek-love. If she left with him, she would have a wonderful life. He was two years older than her, he had a steady job, and until she got a job too, he could support her well. And even if he couldn't, they would somehow manage. This was loads better than being forced into marrying some pureblood uptight git!

Andromeda continued to stare outside the window of Hogwarts express, ignoring the group of her fellow house-mates, who were talking boisterously and also forgetting the fact that this would be the last time she was going to be on this train, as a student. A week had gone since Ted had told her those words, and yet she hadn't decided. They hadn't owled each other the whole week, after that meet at Hogsmeade. But last night she had got a single note from him.

_I'll be waiting_

_Love,_

_Ted._

And _still_ she hadn't decided! Ofcourse, she loved Ted…with all her heart, but she was scared. A lot. She didn't know if she could leave her family just like that! Yeah, they weren't close; most of the times they made her feel like an outsider…but still…they were her family!

"Are you going to sit there forever?" Narcissa's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Startled, Andromeda looked around; they had reached Kings Cross station. Where had the entire time going?

Rolling her eyes at her elder sister, Cissy walked out with the air of superiority, which Andromeda seemed to lack in the family.

She took a deep exalting breath; feeling quite numb, and trembling with fear, Andromeda got her trunk and headed out of the compartment; she could hardly hear the cries of the rest of the students over her accelerated heartbeat. All of this meant nothing to her. She still had a decision to make.

Ted, the love of her life or her family, who thought of her as an outcast?

Much too soon, she was out of the train and onto the platform, families encompassed everywhere. She looked around for any sign of her family or Ted. She found Cissy's dark brown hair and Bella's black wild mess and walked toward them. Her parents stood by their trophy daughters with a disdain look on their faces. Of course, they _would_ be worried about being surrounded by other blood.

"Mum…dad," she greeted them, her voice sounded dead even to herself. Her mother hugged her formally and father just uttered a low, "Andromeda," and gave her a nod.

Cissy left them again, and was back with an equally superior looking Lucius Malfoy by her side. Andromeda vaguely registered, that she was introducing Malfoy to her parents as her boyfriend. For a moment, Andromeda considered doing the same with Ted, but soon realized that, unless she wanted to be hexed for life and Ted to be killed, it would be advisable to _not_ attempt such a thing.

Realizing that she hadn't greeted her elder sister, who seemed to be watching her with narrowed eyes, she turned to hug her.

"Bella," she mumbled, throwing her arms around her sister's neck.

"Drom," she acknowledged her, stiffly.

Andromeda's breath hitched as she saw him. He was standing right behind Bella, watching her family with an indifferent expression. Their eyes met; his eyes softened and a slow hopeful smile spread on his face. With a numb expression, she continued to gape at her boyfriend.

"Are you going to hang onto to me for the rest of the eternity?" Bella snapped.

"S-sorry," Andromeda stammered, letting go of her sister.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"Nothing!" Andromeda mumbled much too soon, taking a deep breath.

"Come-on, we're leaving." She heard her father's stiff voice.

It was now or never…she _had_ to choose. Her heart wanted something…and her mind was screaming entirely different. She turned and started walking with her family, hanging back a little.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, while walking past Ted. He looked like he had been holding his breath…and pain shot across his handsome and kind face. And then, he disapparated.

Her eyes glistened with tears…but she held them back and continued to walk ahead.

With her…_family._

* * *

Andromeda lay on her bed, in her room, feeling hopeless! She hadn't stopped thinking about Ted ever since she had walked out on him. He was on her mind every single second; it pained her that she had to hurt him. But it was done now; she couldn't do anything about it now.

The words which Ted had spoken at Hogsmeade kept haunting her; at that time, she had very firmly and believingly told him that she wasn't ashamed of him. But now, she knew. She _was_ ashamed of him. She was scared of what her family will think. More than him…her family's bitter opinions mattered to her.

She had written to him repeatedly, apologizing for what she had done and that she still loved him but he hadn't replied. Not once.

Tears started falling down her face, and she hid her head in the pillow to muffle her cries.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Wiping the tears off her face, she mumbled, "Come in."

It was her mother and both of her sisters, looking like that had heard the best of news.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa exclaimed, and jumped to hug her.

She looked at her family, confused. "What's up?"

"Your father has had the best of news," her mother said, smiling a little.

With raised eye brows, and feeling curious, she waited. "Well…we thought you'll never get married, that's too far stretched actually! We thought you'll never even have a boyfriend…but…Warrington met Dad last night, and he told him everything." Bella explained in her sassy manner.

"Uh…what?" None of this was making sense to Andromeda.

"Oh come-on! Don't act like you know!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I _really_ don't know!" Andromeda said, defensively.

"Warrington asked your hand for marriage, and we agreed. Tonight, he's coming for dinner, your father wanted to know him better," her mother spoke to her in a tone as if she were speaking of today's weather.

"What?!" Andromeda screamed. "Warrington? Marriage? Are you _mad_?!"

Instead of replying, her mother stared at her with a raised eye-brow and her sisters watched at her shocked. None of them spoke this way to their parents…_ever._

"Don't be the usual disappoint which are. I expect you to honor you're family's name. Being you…you shouldn't be so choosy. I'm surprised that someone has actually asked you, so don't ruin it," her mother said sternly, and left the room.

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you happy?" Narcissa asked her, in disbelief.

Andromeda mumbled something inaudible to her sisters, "come-on, you already knew he was going to ask! Why are you throwing a fit?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Andromeda asked, horrified.

"He told that you have been going out for a very long time and interested in each other…and wants to marry you!" Narcissa sang.

"_We_ have been going out?" questioned Andromeda, horrified. What the hell had Warrington told her father? She was going to hex him to obliviation!

"Well, yes, and he was the only one you used to agree to go out with…stop pretending Drom…the cat's out of the bag now," Cissy rolled her eyes at the lack of her sister's excitement.

Feeling quite numb, Andromeda sat on her bed frigidly, staring at the dark wall. She could hear her sisters go on excitedly about how Warrington was perfect for their middle sister. But all Andromeda could think was of Ted…_her_ Ted!

What had she done? Why had she ruined such a perfect relationship? Now, she was being forced into marriage with some _ogre_ who thought of nothing but himself and his bloody superiority!

No…she wasn't going to allow this! She won't marry him…not when she's so hopelessly in love with someone else! She would run away, she would go to Ted…she was wrong on choosing her family, but Andromeda wasn't sure of the chances he was going to take her back.

But whatever happens, she wasn't marrying Warrington Zabini!

* * *

Dressed in a satin and velvet gown, Andromeda was seated in the living room with her family, her father was going on and on about Zabini's family and the rest of her family were hanging onto his every word.

She heard the door bell ring; taking a deep breath, she readied herself. With a bouquet of black roses, Warrington Zabini walked in. _Black_ roses? Seriously?

He greeted the rest of her family, praised them to their heart's content and then he eyes rested on her. He watched her hungrily; Ted _never_ looked at her like she was a piece of cake to eat!

"You look beautiful Andromeda," he said, holding her hand and kissing it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and almost snatched away her hand. Without noticing anything else, he sat down next to her. Too close to her.

He continued to speak and answer all of her father's questions promptly, as Andromeda sat with a scowl on her face, anger building in her second by second. After few minutes passed, they were led into the dining room; again, Warrington sat next to her.

She hardly was aware of what they were all speaking off when she felt Warrington's arm on her thigh. Suddenly she gasped choking on her water.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked her, a glint obvious in her eyes.

"I-I'm," she stammered; very much aware of Warrington, he placed his arm on her thigh again and started moving it upward. What a jerk!

"Stop it!" she shrieked, pushing the table and standing up.

She glared at him; he stared at her, with anger. "How dare you touch me? You jerk! _Stupid oaf_! What makes you think I want to _marry _you?!"

"Andromeda Black!" her father too had risen up, looking extremely angry.

"I don't want to marry him! I don't love him! We are _definitely _not interested in each other! You count three dates as love? Huh! Maybe you forgot that I told you I'm not into _you_! And yet you come here and want to marry me?"

Just then, he father pulled her by her hand and slapped her. Slapped her _hard_. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Immediately tears welled in her eyes.

"Stop behaving like a mudblood! Apologize right now!" he ordered, glaring at her.

"I'm not going to apologize to _him_!" she spat, pulling her hand away.

And to that…she received another slap. "Apologize now! You, Andromeda Black will marry Warrington; you _will_ respect him and not make him feel ashamed by your actions! That is an order!"

Ashamed? That word hurt her…that's what Ted thought she felt.

"No! I'm not going to marry this man! Infact I'm not going to marry anyone _you_ choose! You have such a sick mentality!" she cried. There was a hush of silence at her words.

"And I'm not going to stand by it! I'm not! I don't give a damn about which wizard comes from which family! I don't give a damn about _pureblooded _superiority! I don't give a damn about _your_ views!"

"Then, what are you going to do? Marry a _mudblood?_" Bella asked, sarcastically.

"He's a muggle-born, but his blood is _no_ where as _dirty_ as yours!" she exclaimed.

"You are a part of this family! You will not dishonor the name of Black," her mother intervened for the first time.

"I don't want to be a part of this _family_! It makes me _sick_!"

Without another look at her _family_, she walked out. For the first time, she was feeling proud. She had finally stood up. She had finally told them what she felt. She had finally expressed her real self. She finally felt _free_!

* * *

Her heart beating wildly, Andromeda stood outside Ted's apartment, clenching a wild hope. After few moments, which seemed like eternity, the door opened. Ted stood their looking worse as she felt. His hair was longer, his face unshaved, bags underneath his eyes, and pain evident on his face.

They continued to just stare at each other for a long time. Finally, he lifted his arm and touched her cheek, wiped her lip and then continued to stare at the blood on his thumb.

"What happened?" he asked, hoarsely.

"I'm sorry!" she burst into tears. "I love you…I do! I was _stupid_ before…I should have just come with you…I'm sorry…I'm sorr-"

Her words were cut short, with him pulling her to his chest fiercely.

"I love you…" he whispered, his voice quiet but intense. She hugged him tighter, feeling safe, protected, loved and finally like she _belonged._

* * *

**A/N: Lately, I have started like Andromeda/Ted pairing a lot! it's just nice to see that things worked out for them. I bet it was hard, her coming from a group of "pureblood maniacs" and him being a muggle-born. I always wonder how they would have actually met. **

**Hmm…well, I hope you liked it! =)**

**Reviews are treasured!**


End file.
